


Closed Circuit

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural, Watchmen
Genre: Clonecest, Crossover, M/M, Video, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written April 2009 when apiphile requested John/The Comedian. Clonecest is inexplicable and clonecesty and torn between solving and committing crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Circuit

First National Bank  
Manhattan Branch  
West stairwell entrance security camera footage  
06/10/19** 03:38:07 AM

The door swings open and a man in molded body armor and a mask moves into the stairwell, machine gun covering the space before he enters it. Behind him another man with a short beard and jeans and flannel stands up, slipping the lock pick into his boot as he does so.

The two men look at each other for a second, almost identical brown eyes in matching glances. The one in civilian clothes leans back against the wall and the masked one leans in toward him, a hand on his chest, gun pointed the other way. Mirror-image mouths meet and open, joining together.

Without breaking the wet kiss, the civilian puts his hand around the barrel of the gun, raises it blindly yet unerringly until it points directly at the camera. The masked man pulls the trigger.

The footage dissolves in a mess of static.


End file.
